


Everyone Can Be Awkward, The Secret Is Keeping It Cute

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cutesy, Flirting, Jack Harkness Flirts, Love Confessions, Love Stories, M/M, just a simple cute thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute moment of confession between the Doctor and Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Can Be Awkward, The Secret Is Keeping It Cute

The Doctor’s hands pressed against the control panel as he stared at one of the screens, frowning hard in thought as he observed the readings. There hadn't been much activity going on in the past few days, and unfortunately that left the Time Lord feeling anxious. It wasn't often he couldn't think of anything to do, but today was one of those rare occasions.

“Stare at that screen too hard and you might make your eyesight go, Doc.” The familiar voice of his companion echoed in the rather quiet control room, causing the Doctor’s eyes to shoot up and land on a rather awkward sight. 

Captain Jack Harkness, the dreadful bloke, was standing in the doorway of the control room that lead to their shared bedroom (though the Doctor himself didn't know how it had become that way, perhaps because one night Jack had had trouble sleeping and things had just carried on from there), with damp hair and nothing but one of the Tardis’s fluffy white bath-towels wrapped loosely around his waist. 

“I believe my eyesight is just fine, perfectly up to snuff. Considering I can notice a significant absence of your clothes without any trouble.” The Doctor cleared his throat and turned his gaze away, fighting the color that flooded to his cheeks in hopes the captain wouldn't see. He never learned exactly how Jack caused this response in him, never had a clue. But it happened, more often than not. Mostly in the early morning hours when the captain was breathing against the back of his neck in peaceful slumber, and his arms wrapped firmly around his waist (holding him comfortably close, he might add). 

“Doc, since when is me missing my clothes a rare occurrence?” Jack snickered, sauntering over in a manner that shouldn't be as attractive as it was. Though, it made sense, given this was Jack Harkness. And almost everything Jack Harkness did was unusually attractive. Maybe it was just the jawline…or those impossibly beautiful eyes…

“Ah, good point. It can be. Well, no. Hardly. Never, actually.” The Doctor stated, his voice cracking slightly as he continued to stare at the screen. That was a horrible mistake, he knew it. That one mistake would result in the captain’s interest being piqued. He knew it for a fact, it always did. The first signs of this were Jack approaching him with a gaze that had almost a predatory air to it. 

“That’s right, Doc. After a shower people aren't usually wearing clothes.” Jack smirked as he leaned against the control panel next to the Doctor, his eyes resting on the Time Lord, looking him up and down as he’d done many times. Jack’s emotions were no secret to the Doctor, by any means. The trick was learning where the lust ended and the love began. This, unfortunately, was one of the moments that fell on the line between them. 

“Would you stop that? I’m not a piece of meat to be sized up.” The Doctor protested, glaring at the captain as he subtly bit the inside of his bottom lip. Barely enough to notice, a habit he’d picked up back during his travels with Amy and Rory, a thing he did when he was thinking. Considering. Pondering…

Pondering exactly what he could say to get out of this situation, and also what he could do to dig himself farther down into it. That was the Doctor’s way with this, sometimes he weaseled out, sometimes he wanted to get farther. A game? Maybe. Banter? Certainly. But affection? That he had yet to figure out. It was hard to tell, as most things about this impossible man were. 

"Just gazing...admiring, let's say." Jack smiled, wolfish grin as always. He was unbelievably good at making the Doctor's knee go all wobbly, enough so that he leaned more against the control panel as he tried to regain his balance. 

"Jack. Stop it." His words held no hostility, not like they used to. Not like they did before he brought the captain back into the Tardis, back home...in fact, he wasn't entirely sure he even wanted Jack to stop saying things like that. Their relationship, if you could call it that yet, was intriguing. He wasn't sure if it would flourish into something deeper, or if it was just Jack being Jack. 

"You know...you need to relax, Doc. Always so...tense." The Doctor's breath caught in his throat when he felt, rather than heard, Jack's words. Gentle, surprisingly soft lips had brushed against his neck, and he found himself wondering when the captain had gotten so close. The sensation of hands on his waist was the next thing to register after that. 

"Jack. What do you think you're doing?" The Time Lord muttered, his eyes opening only slightly to gaze at the man's reflection within the glowing central column of the control panel. Sparkling, delicate blue-gray eyes looked back at him, his own eyes fluttering closed once more when those soft lips pressed against his neck. Strangely enough, there was nothing lustful in that kiss. It felt almost innocent, vulnerable...

Jack said nothing as he stayed close to the Doctor, his hands on the Time Lord's waist and his face nestled against his neck in a manner oddly pleasant. It was a completely new sensation for the Doctor, not being uncomfortable in a situation like this. He supposed that was because it was Jack, and even if his stomach did flip every so often at the sight of the fixed point, he found himself feeling increasingly comfortable around him. As the days passed, it got easier and easier to look at him, to accept that he was there, and he wasn't going anywhere. He'd promised once, after he first came back and got settled back in, that he wouldn't go anywhere, wouldn't leave the Doctor, unless he wanted him to. After that, the Doctor had come to realize how loyal the captain was to his word. He'd not so much as set foot outside of the Tardis without letting the Doctor know, and without promising to be right back. 

Jack's reasons for these promises were always unclear, but the Time Lord appreciated the act anyway. Perhaps it was because the captain knew very well that the Doctor feared people leaving him, feared people breaking his hearts, and he was making the conscious effort to keep him comfortable and worry-free on the matter. 

"Jack...I asked you what you were doing..." The Doctor stated, his voice soft as he opened his eyes again, turning around in the immortal man's arms to face him and attempt to read his expression. Jack, as anyone in his situation would be, was hard to read. But it had become an art to the Time Lord, an art he had perfected long ago. Jack was trying to express something, and in the best way he knew how. By using affection. A faint smile tugged at the corners of the Doctor's lips as he took one of the captain's hands, placing it first over his right heart. 

Jack tilted his head slightly, listening quietly to the steady "lub dub" of one heart before he was made to listen to the other, his hand feeling the constant beats before he looked up at the Doctor with those stormy eyes. 

"You know, you don't have to speak, but I'd like it if you knew exactly what you do to me when you do things like that..." The Time Lord murmured, and beneath the layers of cloth, Jack could feel a noticeable difference. The beats, still steady as they were, had begun to skip. A noticeable, yet not worrisome, change. A statement on the Doctor's part, on the part of the man who tried his hardest not to fall in love for so long. 

"So...really?" Jack looked at the Doctor hopefully, earning a chuckle from the Doctor. A slight nod gave the immortal all the clarification he needed, a broad grin crossing his face. 

"Good...good. I feel the same..."

"Well I would hope so, I don't want to be one of your one-time shags." The Doctor chuckled as he pulled the captain into a gentle kiss. As far as they were both concerned, it was probably the single most amazing thing they had felt in so many years.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while back, figured I'd upload given that I still haven't updated any of the other two fics I'm working on. Minor OOC Jack, possibly.


End file.
